princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Kamio
Background Akira Kamio (神尾 アキラ, Kamio Akira) is the 'speed ace' of Fudomine and the team's vice-captain. After his heartbreaking lost against Seigaku's Kaidō Kaoru, he decided to train harder, which led to his triumph against Yamabuki's Sengoku Kiyosumi. He is somewhat in bad terms with Momoshiro Takeshi after the latter broke his bike when Momoshiro tried to catch a thief. Appearance Akira Kamio is 5'5 and has longish red hair with bangs that cover his eye. Personality Kamio's greatest asset is his incredible speed. He appears to be arrogant and ill tempered and tends to underestimate his opponents. When he gets into his "Rhythm", he is quite unstoppable. During the second round of the Kantō Tournament, after being sealed off by Sengoku Kiyosumi's motion vision, Kamio, inspired by Kaidō Kaoru's conviction and perseverance, surpassed his own body's limitations and developed the Sonic Bullet. Kamio is very hotheaded and is easily riled up by unfavorable comments made about Fudomine and his teammates, especially his captain Tachibana Kippei whom Kamio doesn't want to disappoint. Kamio appears to have a crush on Tachibana An. History Districts Prefecturals Regionals Nationals U-17 Camp Kamio is invited to the U-17 Camp along with his Fudomine teammates Ibu Shinji and Tachibana Kippei and several other Middle Schoolers. Upon arrival, the middle schoolers gather together. A helicopter suddenly drops tennis balls on the floor. The head coach then announces that all players unable to obtain a ball must leave the camp. All middle schoolers are able to obtain a ball. Several Middle schoolers are challenged for their balls by High Schoolers as some middle schoolers greedily went over the top and took several balls for themselves. Later on in the day, the Mental Coach arrives and requests all middle schoolers pair up. He then suddenly declares all pairs must play a quick tie-break game where the loser must go home. Kamio pairs up with friend, teammate and rival Ibu. They play evenly in their tie-break game until he wins by luck from assistance from the net in the form of a cordball. Leaving Kamio to simply advance onto the courts of the U-17 training ground. Along with many of the middle schoolers, he defeats all his high school opponents making him reach the 6th court with the other 6th Court members being Sengoku Kiyosumi, Fuji Shusuke, Yukimura Seiichi, Marui Bunta, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Ootori Chotaro, Amane Hikaru, Hirakoba Rin, Oshitari Yushi and Chinen Hiroshi. Kamio like the rest of the camp at the time, played audience to the Team Shuffle between 5th Court and 3rd Court where primarily due to Irie Kanata's entertainment purposes, 5th Court became victors and replaced the 3rd Court and swapped places. Kamio was present with the rest of the camp later on when the Top 10 arrive at the main courts and witness the shock upset that No.s 11-19 were defeated and replaced by Middle Schoolers. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Rhythm : Rhythm basically refers to technique using Kamio's speed but it differs from normal high speed. While using Rhythm, Kamio counts his steps as he sprints in 'beats' and uses them to further achieve higher speed. Sonic Bullet : A high speed slice return. Mōjū no Aura : A condition that is similar to Muga no Kyōchi. Kamio attained this state during the match against Shitenhōji. Trivia *In Musical he is portrayed by Yasuyuki Matsui and by Yūki Fujiwara, in the live action is portrayed by Yūki Fujiwara too. *Height: 165cm *Weight: 52kg *Blood Type: O *Dominant Hand: Right *Shoes: NEW BALANCE (WCT 800) *Racket: DUNLOP (XL MEGA IMPEDANCE TITANIUM) *Favourite Food: Pot-au-feu(a kind of soup), Boiled spinach *Hobby: Listening to music, karaoke *Family: Father, Mother, Older sister *Father's occupation: Office worker (Tour agency) *Favourite Subject: PE (Long/Short run), Music *Favourite Colour: Neon yellow/green *Preferred type: Someone with a sweet smile Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Fudomine Tennis Club Member Category:U-17 Camp Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:Right-Handed Category:Counterpuncher Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:Middle School Vice-Captain